De Corazón a Corazón
by saizoouuuh
Summary: En sus escapadas de la capital de Alhazard Fate conoce y se enamora de Nanoha pero pronto ocurre un siniestro que las hará repensar su relación... porque no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿verdad? Nanoha X Fate. Oneshot.


**De Corazón a Corazón**

En una de sus habituales escapadas del gigantesco complejo de palacios del reino lunar de Alhazard hacia un pequeño reino del norte de Yamato, donde el frío intenso, la nieve y el hielo parecían eternos, la princesa Testarossa Fate volvía para ver otra vez a su querida amiga Takamachi Nanoha. Pero esta vez su encuentro sería aún más especial que el de otras veces porque Fate quería declararle su amor de pareja de por vida a su pelirroja. Pero vio que el pueblo en el que vivía su amiga estaba siendo hostigado por un ejército de un reino rival pues habían recomenzado las hostilidades de la guerra civil. Llegó desesperada a la casa de su amiga y allí la encontró junto a su familia tratando de resistir ante los bandoleros genocidas. Sin demora Fate blandió a Bardiche y derrotó a los soldados. Pero muchos otros se acercaban y casi todo el pueblo estaba en llamas y su gente asesinada. A Fate no le quedó otra más que conjurar un círculo de teletransportación para abandonar Uminari y viajar molecularmente hacia Alhazard. Allí fueron a parar a las coordenadas correctas que no eran otra más que la sala de combate mágico. Precia no tardó en descubrir lo que había hecho su hija menor así que le quitó a Bardiche y puso a los padres y a los hermanos mayores de Nanoha a trabajar como sirvientes en su mansión. Pero a Fate no le importó lo de Bardiche porque además de que sabía que le sería devuelto no mucho después también porque había salvado a Nanoha y a toda su familia nuclear.

Y aquella noche:

– Arisa y Suzuka fueron asesinadas frente a mis ojos… Ellas… Ellas se habían declarado su tierno amor el día anterior… y estaban tan felices por su unión… La vida no tiene sentido sin la justicia…

Nanoha lagrimeaba ligeramente y gimoteaba recostada sobre la enorme cama de la habitación de Fate.

– Nanoha… tienes razón… Sin justicia y equidad la vida de los humanos seguirá siendo terriblemente dolorosa y cruel… pero aquí en Alhazard tu familia y vos estarán seguras… Aquí hay desarrollo con equidad… No existe la pobreza porque el igualitarismo en cuanto a las oportunidades es una realidad desde la fundación de mi país…

Fate le acarició el cabello a Nanoha y esta última la miró directo a los ojos con suma atención:

– Pero Fate-Chan… ¿vale el esfuerzo seguir viviendo aquí exiliadas mientras lo que era mi hogar fue destruido y toda mi región termina de desangrarse…?

– Claro que sí, y aunque muy poco y casi nada se pueda hacer por Yamato acá vivirán tranquilos. Y no pienses que es injusto que ustedes estén bien mientras los que queden en Yamato sufren en demasía… La gente de tu país debería detenerse a pensar y reflexionar un poco sobre lo que hacen bien y sobre todo mal ellos mismos en vez de dar excusas como que siguen órdenes de sus superiores. Pero aunque le digas todo esto de frente casi ninguno de ellos dejará de ser egoísta y nihilista.

– Fate-Chan, sos maravillosa… pero vivir me parece demasiado doloroso así… Quisiera… Quisiera…

La mirada de Fate se endureció:

– Nanoha, no lo digas… Sé fuerte y sabes que yo estaré para asistirte en todo… porque Nanoha… yo… yo te amo… En mis escapadas para verte me parecías una chica alegre y graciosa con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja pero a medida que te fui conociendo supe que me había enamorado de vos… Sé que es muy repentino… pero Takamachi Nanoha, ¿quieres ser mi esposa…?

Nanoha se sonrojó y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

– Yo… Yo no lo había pensado… pero creo que yo también te amo… Pero me noto tan triste por el asesinato de mis amigas…

– Nanoha…

Y aquella noche ambas jóvenes hicieron el amor… aunque fue Fate la que se movió mucho más ya que Nanoha estaba anonadada por todas las emociones positivas y negativas que la embargaban…

– Ay, Fate-Chan… Ay no, esa parte la tengo cochina…

Fate soltó una risita:

– Pues yo la veo tan pura…

Y así Fate empezó a lamerle los labios vaginales a Nanoha y ésta agarró las sábanas blancas además de hundir la parte posterior de la cabeza en la almohada mientras se le escapaban los gemidos…

Nanoha tuvo un orgasmo y empapó la cara de Fate con sus fluidos vaginales. Fate se levantó sobre sus rodillas, llevó los dedos a su cara juntando aquellos líquidos y se los chupó impregnados con aquel dulce néctar.

– Fate-Chan, en verdad sos maravillosa… pero… pero… lo que no sabes es que hoy y muy pronto moriré... Lo que no sabías es que mi familia y yo somos demonios anaranjados y vos sos una deidad… Al tener un contacto tan íntimo una de las dos morirá… Déjame suicidarme para salvarte…

Fate por un momento no entendía las palabras repletas de tristeza de Nanoha pero apenas recuperó la compostura hizo su movimiento definitivo:

– No, nadie morirá hoy.

Fate se llevó una mano a su corazón y la otra al corazón de Nanoha y así un hechizo denominado el eco de sangre tuvo lugar. El eco de sangre consiste en partir en dos el enlace del núcleo, el centro de poder de todo mago o hechicero y en pasar la mitad de su energía al otro corazón o enlace del núcleo. Así lo hizo Fate a sabiendo lo que ello acarreaba para las dos. Cuando el intercambio del eco de sangre finalizó Nanoha se puso las manos sobre la cara:

– ¿Para qué lo hiciste, Fate-Chan…? ¿Te das cuenta de a qué te condenaste…?

– Lo sé muy bien y es precisamente por eso que lo hice.

Le respondió Fate agarrándole y apartándole las manos de la cara a Nanoha para que la volviera a mirar a los ojos.

– Yo te amo en las buenas y en las malas y no me molesta que me hayas ocultado tu especia para… suicidarte… Te quiero… Nanoha, te amo… ¿qué parte de estas palabras no terminas de entender…?

– Fate-Chan, no te merezco…

– Nanoha, déjame ser egoísta por una sola vez y sé mía… Sólo pido tu lealtad… Takamachi Nanoha, ¿me amas?

– Sí… ¡Sí, Fate-Chan, yo te amo!

Y así los labios de las incipientes amantes se fundieron en unos tiernos besos.

Y al realizar el eco de sangre con Nanoha, una oni, y siendo Fate una deidad, esta última vivirá mucho menos por semejante acto pues todos los años de vida que se quitó los ganó Nanoha. Bien se sabe que los onis son veneno en estado puro para las deidades y que aunque a veces no basta un simple contacto piel con piel los fluidos tales como la sangre y los de la vagina son en general mortales para las deidades. Nanoha tenía planeado reabsorber todos los fluidos que compartió con Fate mediante un hechizo y al haber estos fluidos impregnándose con los de una deidad ella sufriría una severa hemorragia que le produciría la muerte pues las deidades a fin de cuentas también son veneno puro para los onis. Pero al estar ahora sus corazones unidos estas propiedades de sus fluidos quedaron nulificadas.

Y así esta joven pareja empezó a vivir de forma más tranquila pero esforzadamente (Fate con los asuntos de la administración del reino y Nanoha como instructora de combate terrestre y aéreo para la muy poca policía que había en Alhazard). Todas las noches dormían juntas en la misma cama y la mayoría de las veces lo hacían abrazadas.

Pero una mañana Fate se despertó primera y notó que la pequeña cicatriz ubicada entre las tetas de Nanoha producto del eco de sangre ya casi había desaparecido por completo. Y sin pensárselo mucho Fate besó en la parte en la que su amada tenía aquella marca de su unión.

– _Nanoha, gracias por volverme una mujer tan feliz a tu lado. Nunca pensé que el eco de sangre fuera un sacrificio… No, esa es la marca de nuestro amor de por vida… Deseo seguir pasando el resto de mi existencia con vos… ¡Te quiero tanto…!_

Y cuando Nanoha se despertó Fate, con una taza de café en cada mano, le ofreció una a Nanoha y le contó todo esto que pensó a su amada.

Nanoha era bastante romanticona pero a decir verdad seguía avergonzándole lo que le obligó a hacer a Fate… Se había dejado llevar por la desesperación y la tristeza… y además no tuvo fe en Fate… Pero su esposa disculpó todas esas flaquezas y actuó con valentía…

– _Ay Fate-Chan, gracias, gracias, gracias… Esta noche… no te dejaré dormir…_

Pensó Nanoha y pronto se lo contó a Fate. Ambas se pusieron coloradas pues Nanoha era en general la más pasiva de las dos en su "acción en la cama".

Pasaron los años y la vejez aunque muy poco a poco se iba notando en ellas a ninguna le molestaba y siguieron siendo felices hasta el fin de sus días.

FIN


End file.
